yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault Mode Deck
Assault Mode Deck This deck, obviously, focuses around the Assault Mode cards like Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and getting them out with Assault Mode Activate. This deck shoud be built around being able to Synchro Summon the main synchros ASAP. Cards that aid in fast synchro summoning include Marauding Captain, Turbo Booster, The Tricky, Mystic Tomato, any Level 3-4 Tuner, and cards that Special Summon monsters from the hand, deck, or Graveyard. A solid Assault Mode deck should be centered around special summoning the effect monsters for the syncho summon. /Assault Mode monsters have a fair bit of support with their release in Crimson Crisis and some should be included in the deck. Assault Teleport is a phenomenal in this deck because Assault Mode Activate requires the /Assault Mode monster to be in the deck in order to activate it, and you draw 2 cards as well (Pot of Generosity works the same way and may be a little bit better). Assault Slash is an alright card because it kills all monster on the field (including the /Assault Mode monster) and you get your synchro monster back from the graveyard. Night Wing Sorceress lets you get your /Assault Mode monsters out faster w/o waiting till your opponent's turn to do so. Another excellent card is Descending Lost Star because you get your synchro back from the graveyard to perform an Assault Summon (Assault Mode Special Summon). Assault Counter, Synchro Change, and Assault Revival are great cards to include as well. Spellcaster Assault Deck Arcanite Magician and Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode combined in a Spell Counter Deck can be tough, but is not impossible and makes it a very powerful deck-type. Magical Exemplar makes special summoning a whole crap-load easier and saves time to synchro. The Tricky is great in this deck for being a 5-star monster and Arcanite Magician is a 7-star synchro. It also works great w/ Magical Exemplar for getting a tuner out like Arcane Apprentice and Night's End Sorcerer. Some of the cards mentioned above should be included into this deck in addition to the Spell Counter deck itself, namely Assault Mode Activate. A good strategy should be summoning The Tricky via it's effect then summoning a level 2 tuner to synchro into Arcanite Magician. It's undoubtedly important to keep Arcanite Magician on the field as long as possible so you can use Assault Mode Activate. Threatening Roar, Mirror Force, and Dimensional Prison will help keep him on the field. Another good strategy is to use Magician's Circle to get a higher level monster out a lot easier. The Tricky, Dark Red Enchanter, and Night Wing Sorceress are great cards to get out, including spellcaster tuners as well. Zombie Assault Deck Doomkaiser Dragon and Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode for a Zombie Deck seems pretty bleak with Plaguespreader Zombie getting Limited to 1, but it's still possible to accomplish. Zombie Master and Plaguespreader Zombie tune together for Doomkaiser Dragon. Once again, utilize the Assault Mode support mentioned above. A great basic strategy, as mentioned above, is to use Zombie World, Zombie Master and Plaguespreader Zombie together and Synchro Summon into Doomkaiser Dragon. Then, get a monster from your opponent's Graveyard. Another tip is to get Doomkaiser Dragon out (don't use his ability), use Assault Mode Activate to get out the /Assault Mode version, then use his ability to special summon a lot of zombie monsters from the graveyard. Psychic Assault Deck This deck, I think, is quite possibly the easiest of the Assault Mode decks to use due to the usability of Overdrive Teleporter and Hyper Psychic Blaster being a level 9 synchro monster. Using Overdrive Teleporter to get out 2 Psychic Commanders and using one of them to synchro into Hyper Psychic Blaster. Even though some players like to use Hyper Psychic Blaster w/o his /Assault Mode, it still remains to be seen that getting out the Assault monster is pretty easy. A good combo includes using Emergency Teleport to get out a Psychic, tribute for Overdrive Teleporter, use his ability to get out 2 Psychic Commanders and go from there. be wary when tribute summoning, for the risk of Bottomless Trap Hole is always there. Cards Assault Mode Monsters * Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode * Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode * Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode * Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode * Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode * Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode Synchro Monsters * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Arcanite Magician * Doomkaiser Dragon * Colossal Fighter Monsters * Assault Mercenary * Assault Beast * Night Wing Sorceress * Arcane Apprentice * Krebons * Dark Resonator * Plaguespreader Zombie * Psychic Commander * Sangan * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Spirit Reaper * Marshmallon * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Debris Dragon Spells * Lightning Vortex * Assault Teleport * Assault Revival * Lighten the Load * Magical Mallet * Reload * Synchro Change * Heavy Storm * Cold Wave * Assault Overload Traps * Assault Mode Activate * Descending Lost Star * Assault Slash * Assault Counter Strengths Depending on how you build it, this deck can be very fast and very quick to kill your opponent. Decks that work slow or take a while to get started, like a Spellcaster deck or Frog Deck, are at risk of destruction. Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode makes short work of most monarch decks and Blackwing Decks and Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode destroys Zombie Decks. Weaknesses Adding /Assault Mode support to your deck adds a new level of difficulty. Mill Decks and Anti-Meta decks will annihilate this deck as well as stall decks. Always make sure to have a good sideboard to deal with these decks.